


Makeover

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: mcsheplets, Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is preparing for a first date with Keller, and John only wants Rodney to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> For McSheplets Challenges: prompt #127 Taste and prompt #131 Underwear

John's eyebrows rose a good inch as he took in the casual clothes Rodney had thrown together from his admittedly small wardrobe choice. He loved the man but, boy, his taste in clothing was appalling. John knew it was because Rodney simply did not care what he was wearing as long as it was comfortable. He stopped Rodney before he could sit down on the bed to pull on and lace up his trainers.

"Okay," John stated. "Time for a makeover."

"Huh?"

John reached over and started unbuttoning Rodney's red and green plaid shirt, slapping back at the fingers that tried to stop him.

"Sheppard!"

John gave him a glare that Rodney had learned to obey without question; the one that said, 'I _will_ shoot you'. His lips twitched as Rodney acquiesced with a put-upon huff of annoyance, yet even so, Rodney put up a bit of a fight when John started to push the overshirt off his broad shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"A makeover."

"A... What?"

"Do you want to look good on this date or not?" 

John was surprised at how firm his voice sounded as he said those words because the mere thought of sending Rodney off on a date with someone else was hurting him inside. Rodney was his friend though. His best friend, and though it was tempting to simply let him go as a complete mess in the hope that Keller would take one look and run away, he couldn't do that to Rodney. He wanted him to be happy, and if Keller was the one that would make him happy then... so be it.

He stepped back once he had discarded the plaid overshirt and cast a critical eye over what was left. Surprisingly, the ghastly colored cargo pants Rodney had chosen were too baggy, and John realized Rodney had lost weight during those few weeks while the parasite turned his brain to mush. He glanced up but the scar on Rodney's temple had faded quickly with the help of a piece of Ancient medical technology. Looking at him now, no one would ever suspect that he had been reduced to the mental equivalent of a baby only a week earlier.

John turned around and opened the drawer in Rodney's room that held his few other pairs of pants. He pulled out a pair of jeans and eyed them critically before throwing them on the bed. Momentarily forgetting that Rodney was no longer that childlike man from over a week earlier, he stepped up and quickly began to unbutton and then unzip Rodney's pants, shocked when Rodney slapped him away with a yelp.

A panicked, "What are you doing?" brought John up short and when he looked into Rodney's eyes to apologize for taking such a liberty with him, John sucked in a breath.

The heightened color and words spoke of mortification but the way Rodney's pupils had dilated told a far different story. John had a choice now. He could back off and send Rodney off on his date, or he could take a leap of faith. His hands shook as he made a decision, reaching out for Rodney again but, this time he kept his eyes locked with Rodney's as he tugged on the zipper, lowering it inch by inch. His other hand joined the first, grasping the waistband of Rodney's pants and slowly pushing them down, over the curve of hip and ass until they dropped to pool around Rodney's ankles. He let one hand glide over the warm cotton of Rodney's underwear until his palm was pressing lightly over the hard cock tenting the fabric. Rodney's eyelashes fluttered, head dipping almost in resignation as John pressed firmer, feeling Rodney push back into his hand.

He wasn't sure when either of them moved but Rodney's soft lips were against his, and John reached up to cup the back of Rodney's head while the other moved in slow, firm circles over Rodney's hard cock, feeling the dampness of precome seeping through the cotton of his boxers. The kiss deepened yet remained gentle, softly exploring and tasting without a need to dominate. He stroked into Rodney's parted lips, tasting coffee and whiskey, almost smiling when he realized Rodney must have taken a fortifying drink for courage.

For a moment he wondered how he tasted to Rodney, but all thoughts fled from his mind as Rodney's hand pushed between their close-pressed bodies to press over John's own hard cock. He felt fingers fumbling at his zipper and he knew they were going to do this; knew that Rodney wanted him every bit as much as he wanted Rodney. His pants dropped and he groaned into Rodney's mouth as clever fingers dipped beneath his own underwear to wrap around him.

John pulled away from the kiss and stared at Rodney, wondering if he looked just as wrecked. He saw confusion replacing lust and leaned in to nip at the kiss-swollen lips before pushing at Rodney's underwear, forcing the boxers down his strong legs to puddle on the floor on top of his pants. Rodney got the message and stepped out of the clothing but only managed to ruck up his t-shirt before John swooped in to lick and bite at the tightened nub of a nipple, slaking a desire that had caught him from the first time he saw those excited nipples peaking beneath a blue science top. The soft cry of pleasure proved they were every bit as sensitive as they appeared as Rodney arched against John's mouth, head thrown back.

"Fuck, fuck," John heard as Rodney's fingers scrabbled at him, and John laughed, almost giddy with pleasure.

Somehow they landed on the bed, with John grateful that he rarely laced up his boots, kicking them off along with his pants and boxers. He took another moment to pull off his dark t-shirt and sweep it and the jeans off the bed on to the floor. Shoving up Rodney's t-shirt, he latched onto the other nipple while Rodney's larger hand palmed both their cocks. He placed his hand over Rodney's as they rocked together, letting up on the nipple only to dive in and kiss the softly panting mouth.

He swallowed Rodney's cry, muffling his own against Rodney as he came a few strokes later, feeling the heat and stickiness of semen over his hand and belly. The kiss became languid, with lips sliding in soft, half-hearted movements as their racing hearts and harsh breathing gentled. With equally gentle hands, he helped Rodney pull off the bunched-up t-shirt before dozing against Rodney, feeling the heavy weight of limbs over him that mirrored his hold on Rodney.

They dozed for a while, pleasurably exhausted until Rodney jerked.

"Jennifer," he stated softly, and John swallowed hard, expecting Rodney to push him off and rush away.

John rose to one elbow and glanced at the bedside clock before looking down on Rodney.

"You could still make it," he whispered, and this time his voice did crack a little but the tension in Rodney's body dissipated as quickly as it had come.

"You're an idiot," Rodney stated warmly, and pulled John down against him, ignoring John's small cry of indignation. "And so am I for not seeing what was right in front of me all this time."

John felt a soft kiss pressed against his hair as Rodney patted then caressed him, letting the tension flow out of his own body when he realized Rodney had no intention of leaving him.

As they began to drift away again, feeling sleep beckoning, John wondered if in some other universe he had chickened out and let Rodney go on that date with Keller. And he wondered if that other John Sheppard would regret that decision for the rest of his life.

END


End file.
